


【WANLSON】诗篇

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 儿童文学（？小男孩帕和小男孩温和小男孩雷无忧无虑成长快乐（maybe傻白甜OOC预警





	【WANLSON】诗篇

夏

 

      春天和夏天的交接过程似乎只是一转眼，不着痕迹地擦身而过了。院子里樱与桃的枝头已经长满碧绿的叶，为他挡住一大片耀眼的日光。三色堇和鸢尾的植株比邻而居，深深浅浅的紫色晕染到一旁那些还未盛放的紫阳花的半球状花冠之上。

      Patrick靠在花园倾斜的樱桃树树干上摆弄他的G.I.Joe系列模型，那是他刚刚收到的生日礼物。他仔细设想该怎么给银色头盔的酷酷Destro制作一个像样的基地。

      彩色纸张和剪刀胶水铺陈在干燥的草地上，最上面那张红色卡纸把男孩子的脸也映得红彤彤的。他不太着急，刚过完9岁生日，他还有整整两个月的时间去准备迎来崭新的五年级。

      Leigh和James来找他玩儿，Patrick隔了老远就开始听到两个熟悉的叽叽喳喳的声音，和清晨枝头的麻雀一样。就连茉莉和米兰的白色花朵们释放出的静谧香气也被他们的吵闹打扰。这是他前不久才搬来的两个小邻居。

      James的黑发看起来疏于修剪，细长而柔软的头发丝有几绺不听话地翘起来，就像篱笆上九重葛的俏皮枝条。

      “你们今天怎么没有躲起来看漫画？《无限地球危机》又出新一卷了，我哥说闪电侠可能会死。”卵形叶片之间漏下的日光让Patrick金褐色的头发看起来波光粼粼，细密的汗珠从男孩直挺的鼻梁上滑落不见。

      “那不可能，Barry不会死的！他还有神速力！他完全可以快起来改变时间线。”James尖着嗓子叫道。不知为何，Patrick却觉得这个带着难懂澳洲口音的头头是道的发言，比哥哥说的更有说服力。

      James又转头向他同样来自澳洲的好朋友求证，“你说是吧Leigh？”

      “我也不知道，mate。我可不像你们DC guys每期都看。”Leigh耸耸肩，小小的圆脸上试图作出一副轻松自如的耍帅表情，而他的注意力很快又放到了Patrick手中的模型上，“你怎么不玩星球大战了？”

      Patrick撇嘴说：“我不想再玩了，我的哥哥们只让我演R2D2。”

      “但是你们可以到我家玩，你可以演Han Solo，Patty。”James凑到Patrick身边认真研究起Zartan的红色兜帽。

      “好啊！那我要先把这一堆东西收起来！”三秒钟前还在沮丧的小Patty突然重新雀跃起来。

 

      他们就用了整个暑假去玩星球大战的角色扮演和制作G.I.Joe的场景道具，并为之乐此不疲。

      有时候Leigh去上游泳课，Patrick就会独自去找把自己关在家里看漫画的James。

      他会从茂盛的红褐色枝条上摘下野生覆盆子的果实，用又轻又小的果子去砸James的窗户。James通常会很快探出他的脑袋冲他笑着挥手说，“等一下，我马上开门。”

      也有的日子，James会沉迷在书里听不到柔软果肉的响动。Patrick就会站在他楼下的草坪上唱小星星。

      “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are.

      Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky.”

      他唱完这段，楼上的男孩子就会推门走出来。

 

      公园里到处都有他们的身影。他们牵着手，小朋友的手掌带着夏日的灼热和泥土的辛香，他们捉住不停振翅的蜻蜓和艳丽圆润的瓢虫又放生。

      阳光是温柔的缎子抚摸过他们飞奔的脚印。

      白天总是特别的长，长到他们总以为这个夏天永远不会结束。

 

 

 

秋

 

      生活中往往会有很多细微无常的瞬间让你难以忘怀。

      Patrick还能记得4岁那年，他的邻居Budy阿姨从一根不含过滤嘴的波迈香烟里抽出细细的烟丝来平复自己耳后被蜜蜂蛰过的红肿。5岁，人生中第一次被指派工作——把一瓶两升装的玻璃瓶可乐送到街对面的Ashlee家，他走到一半就把瓶子摔了。那是他初次品尝失败的滋味，是冒着气泡的酸溜溜的可乐味。8岁，家里有小偷入室，他回到家发现自己的红色尼龙钱包躺在地板中央，他仅有的三块钱资产被洗劫一空。那是他正式意识到这个世界真的有坏人存在。

 

      很久之后，Patrick也能记得这个秋日。

      Leigh冲到他面前说James被同学霸凌了，只是因为刚转学来的亚裔男孩的口音和外表的缘故。那时Patrick还不太懂霸凌这个词的意思，但他的心就像被鞋底碾碎的枯叶一般瑟缩，愤怒且噼啪作响。这也是他人生中的首次复仇。

      刚升上五年级的佛罗里达男孩虽然不太壮，个头却已经很高了。他打赢了这场架，并赢得了嘴角撕开的伤口和会让父母责备好几个星期的警告处分。

      这些都没有让Patrick感到害怕，直到他来到James家门外时才胆怯得不知该怎么伸出敲门的手。

      天空高而遥远，和美术课上用的钴蓝同样纯净，干净得看不到一丝云彩，他呆立在那儿，直像把天上的蓝颜料吞到肚子里似的，胃里一片火烧火燎的疼痛。Wan太太给他开门时他甚至忘记问好。

 

      男孩儿抱住膝盖坐在床上，他的手里还紧紧捏着已经从腰部断裂的蝙蝠侠玩具。James听到脚步声，从臂弯里抬起头去看门外，不服输的小孩没有流一点儿眼泪，只是拿黑漆漆的像弹珠一样闪亮的眸子安静地望向他最好的小伙伴。

      “嗨，Jim，你没事吧？”Patrick挨近James坐下，轻声地问。

      “没事，我才不怕他们。他们只敢向我泼水、丢东西。我还反击他们吐口水了哈哈！只是……他坏了。”故作轻松的James最后才委屈地摊开手，展示出塑料玩偶参差不齐的断口。

      “我可以送你我的蝙蝠侠。爸爸开学前刚给我买的，你知道的，那个面具和披风还可以脱掉，可厉害了！”Patrick用手把James手上的玩具盖住，好像这么做那个断裂就能不存在了。

      James摇了摇脑袋，又问他：“你去和他们打架了？”

      “我赢了！”Patrick骄傲地抬起头。

      “这疼吗？”James指指Patrick的嘴巴。

      “这没什么。”

      “谢谢你，Willy。”James歪着脖子靠在Patrick肩膀上，终于哽咽起来，“我不需要蝙蝠侠玩具了，你就是我的Bruce Wayne。”

 

      两个孩子相互倚靠着，仿佛在汹涌寒流来临时依偎在一块儿的疲惫幼鸟。

      Patrick揽住James小小的薄薄的不停抽动的肩膀，就像拥抱住了自己嘴边逐渐愈合的伤口。

 

 

冬

 

      他们的州处在美国的东南部，被叫做鲜花盛开的地方，很少下雪。这是他们在社会科学研究课上学到的。

      今年的圣诞前夕，城市里却降雪了。当Patrick一大早推开窗户，灰蒙蒙的街道忽如其来地变成一块洒满银白色糖霜的巨大蛋糕。小男孩兴奋地套起外套，随便绕了两圈围巾就飞快地从家中冲刺到街上。其他孩子们和一些大人们也出门看雪。脚步踩在咯吱咯吱的糖霜上，露出一排排铅灰的蛋糕坯的底色，像是巨大蚂蚁们走过的队伍。

      Patrick一直跑到James家才停下来，Leigh和James已经在屋外的雪地上玩起来了，他们正试着把稀少的雪花推到一块堆成雪人。Leigh穿着一件和他翠绿色眼睛一样绿得发亮的圣诞毛衣，这让他显得有些滑稽。James则是被厚实的黑色棉衣裹成一个圆滚滚的球。两个人的手和鼻子尖都被冻得红通通的，像冬季里新鲜的草莓。

      他们吸着鼻涕同他打招呼，Patrick加入了堆雪人的活动中去。但他很快发现这是徒劳，地上的雪太薄了来不及团成一块就已经从手指缝中化成湿漉漉的水份，除了打湿袖口之外他们没有任何收获。

      他们随后被James的爸爸叫进房子里面烤火，围坐在一楼起居室的壁炉前享受Wan先生端来的热气腾腾的甜牛奶。

      “对了，我要拿给你们这个！”James噔噔蹬地跑走又跑回来，他取来了包装简陋的圣诞礼物，轻巧地递给Leigh和Patrick，“我自己包的，用我们剩下的那些彩色卡纸。”

      “哦！谢谢！你包得真烂，但是谢谢。”Leigh把礼物盒子抱进怀里就没有松开手。

      火焰跳跃着欢快地舔舐炉底的木炭，烟熏的松木香气和糖分的摄入让他们一大早就又重新昏昏欲睡。三个男孩横七竖八地在地毯上翻滚。无聊的James把还带有些许凉意的手悄悄伸进Patrick的毛衣下摆里，想要搞个恶作剧。但他马上像发现新大陆的哥伦布一样对Leigh惊呼：“哇！Patty的肚子像个热水袋！超级无敌热！你快试试！”

      高个儿被两个小个子按在地板上，又痒又冰的手挠得他咯咯笑着打滚。

 

      “Pat，我什么时候才会长得像你这么高呢？”James头枕在沙发坐垫上，歪歪斜斜地躺着，“我也想快点长大，试试圣诞节蛋酒。妈妈做的蛋酒闻起来总是特别香。”

      Patrick正在拆他的礼物，亮晶晶的彩纸片像是星辰的碎屑散落在暗色木地板上。他拿起礼盒里的巧克力咬了一口，刚好是一块酒心的，他把咬掉一角的小甜食递到James嘴巴旁边，说：“喏，小孩子不能喝酒，但是你可以尝一点这个，只能一点点哦。”

 

      他把自己装得像个大哥哥，实际上他也只比他们年长几个月。

      Patrick也很想知道，这个新年过去，他们会不会长成更厉害的大男孩。

      他沐浴在火焰温热的暖光里，舒服地打了个哈欠。

 

 

春

 

      春天的到来就像一只无声无息的猫，脚掌下的柔软肉垫踏进大地，留下五彩缤纷的香甜爪印。

      他们突然就走进了温柔的春季，空气里弥漫开雨水的味道、湿润的泥土腥和打着花苞的橙花的酸甜——你闻到它就仿佛已经能品尝到舌尖上饱满的橙子果肉的滋味。

      最近James和Leigh沉迷于摄影小游戏，这归功于James从Wan先生那里要来的那台被淘汰的照相机。鬼主意一堆的男孩们总能想出一些奇奇怪怪的点子，在地下室里设计很多毛骨悚然的布景，他们甚至还能自己搞定服装和化妆。而他们拍摄的模特，就是Patrick。

      Patrick感觉自己像芭比娃娃似的被他的两个好朋友摆弄出许多花样。比如说用细毛线给他贴上70年代男人才会留的大鬓角办成一个驱魔师，又或者把他的短发绑成紧巴巴的编发再给他一只餐叉让他演海洋领主。甚至有一次他们真的打算让他穿上一条挂满破旧蕾丝的脏裙子，化妆成一个鬼娃娃。

      Patrick被折腾的生无可恋，经常趴在课桌上唉声叹气害怕放学和周末。虽然玩得过程中也是很有意思啦，但他还是更喜欢他们三个在电玩中心磨蹭到门禁极限才回家的那些放学后的生活。

      “Patrick我打算存钱买摄影机，就是能拍出电影的那种。你知道要多少钱吗？我也不知道。但是我和Leigh已经凑了五块多了！”James下课后抱着一摞从图书馆借的摄影书籍紧跟在Patrick身旁，“我想回去问问爸爸。嗨Patty你要不要和我们一起存钱？”

      Patrick发现James的步伐有些跟不上自己的，走得气喘吁吁。他就放慢了步子，又把James怀里的书接过来自己抱着。他想了想自己红色尼龙钱包里可怜的几毛钱，只能说：“我可以免费当你的主演，不要工资的那种。我还能给你的电影唱主题曲。然后你就走哪都得带上我，我们还会一起走奥什么卡的红地毯。”

     “就这么定了！你可不许反悔！”James兴奋地拍了一下Patrick的胳膊，然后开始大声讲他想出来的奇妙小故事。

      男孩们眼前的未来就好像他们现在肩并肩走过的街道旁闪闪发光的店铺橱窗。那里摆满了缤纷的商品，镀金的首饰、晶亮的玻璃器皿、夹心饼干、巧克力和花花绿绿的糖纸包着的薄荷糖，隔着窗户唾手可得。

      Patrick总觉得，无论他们的街道尽头通向哪里，只要有James，他们就会像所有漫画、电影、电玩里的英雄一般，什么都可以做得到。

 

      花瓣跟随暖风打着旋儿落在James的额头上，男孩抬起手把它摘下来，又鼓起腮把它从手心吹走。

      Patrick一直一直没有忘记，这样的童年画面。

 

 

 

 

      「 你必将生命的道路指示我。 在你面前有满足的喜乐； 在你右手中有永远的福乐。（诗篇16:11）」

 

 

END

 

 

 

 


End file.
